


Cap Jr.

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: The Strongest Avenger [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Positivity, Dani takes no shit, F/M, Fluff, Romance, black girl friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: A typical day at school for Dani complete with, charming conversations with her friends, embarrassing her boyfriend, and dealing with assholes.





	Cap Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

Dani sat in class beside Peter talking animatedly to Michelle. After some intense begging, she’d managed to convince Steve to allow her to go to Midtown High. He wasn’t all that keen on allowing her to go to the same school as her boyfriend that she already spent ample time with in the compound and at home. However, Midtown was a school for gifted kids, and considering Stark was already keeping tabs on the school because of Peter it was much more convenient to allow her to go there over anywhere else.

So here she was several months into live at her new school and she’d made quite the reputation for herself. It was common knowledge that she was Steve’s adopted daughter so she was known for that in addition to a sense of style unlike anyone else, a no-nonsense attitude, and her romance with Peter Parker. Today she was in a pair of plaid pants that looked far fancier than they felt, and a random graphic tee that probably belonged to Peter at some point. The current topic of discussion was the shirt.

“I really don’t think it’s his,” Dani spoke to Michelle cutting a sly side eye to Peter. He glared back at her. He was only pretending to be upset with her, he actually didn’t mind at all and he would probably wind up stealing the shirt back sometime soon so what’s the harm.

“So when did you buy it then?” Peter challenged.

“I don’t know. Do you remember when you get all of your clothes?”

“No, but I remember when I got that one! It was in a flea market and the guy who sold it to me gave me a deal because I spoke Spanish.”

“That sounds totally fake,” Michelle criticized. Dani nodded along. Peter threw his hands up in frustration. There truly was no winning with these two. He was right, Michelle knew it was his shirt she’d seen him wearing it before but it was much more fun to give Peter a hard time.

Peter chose to surrender, “Fine, but I like that shirt a lot and you should consider giving it to me.”

“Maybe I will,” Dani shifted her body so she could look at him over her shoulder. She was going to compliment Michelle’s jacket today when Flash Thompson suddenly stood beside her desk. She’d elected to ignore him, but then he opened his mouth.

“I think it’s real cute that Cap Jr. over here’s with Penis Parker they can nerd out together about justice and contemplate new ways to be killjoys.”

Dani was more than capable of ignoring Flash but she saw the way Peter’s face clouded a little when Flash spoke so she turned slowly towards him, “Boy, if you don’t get the hell on somewhere and mind you and yours.”

“What? Did I hurt your feelings? There’s no law against calling it like I see it, Cap Jr. What now? You gonna give me a lecture about accountability, the American way?” Flash’s buddies laughed around him, “You gonna run to your daddy and tell him to give me a stern talking to.”

Dani sat back in her chair, letting her arm rest on the back of her chair, showcasing her down right amazing biceps, “Is this really a fight you think you can win, Flash?” Dani was cool as a cucumber as she asked him. He looked her up and down taking in her athletic form.

“Looks like a fucking linebacker,” one of his friends uttered.

“Honestly if they let me on the team we’d probably win a game for once,” Dani taunted. Michelle let out a loud laugh sticking her tongue out. The guy only glared at him and she smirked at him, lips covered in a sparkly gloss that only made her face look more angelic. Anybody who was willing to see the truth knew that Dani looked like Athena and Artemis got together and created the perfect human being. She was strong, and sturdy looking with the face of an angel, and the body of a god. All bullies like Flash and his crew could do was hope that they could make her insecure about it all. Before anyone could come with a comeback to her jab at their athletic abilities their teacher walked in the room and class started.

Throughout the hour Peter kept getting distracted wondering if Dani was really as unphased by Flash as she seemed. He knew she’d sooner gouge out her own eye than let Flash see a glimpse of weakness from her, but he also knew that her body’s dimensions were a direct effect of years torturous experimentation at the hands of HYDRA and it was a constant battle for her to love her body in spite of all that. Peter took a scrap of paper from his notebook and scrawled a quick note on it. When nobody was looking he put it on her desk. She glanced at him curiously before reading it.

“You look really good in that shirt. I might let you keep it.” the letter read and she looked back at him and smiled.  

Class went on without upset and the trio met up with Ned in the hallway afterward. The small fan club that Dani did have was composed of every sapphic girl in the school, Ned, and Peter. Ned was perhaps most excited about her because she could tell him more about the Avengers.

“So does Hawkeye have any real powers?”

“Yeah, he’s super far-sighted. I mean… it’s not an easy to see power but…” 

“If you cannot see it is it really there?” Michelle added cynically. 

“… Yes,” Ned answered, “you can’t see gravity.” 

“I can drop an apple.” 

“And Clint never misses a shot,” Dani added. Michelle nodded allowing that. 

“Have you fought Thor yet?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, once,” Dani grumbled walking with him, “he beat me, but it was a really close match.”

Peter scoffed and Dani threw a glare at him. It had not been a close match at all. Thor took her down after five minutes and honestly it hurt for Peter to watch. He didn’t like to see her lose it made him want to jump in and help her out.

“It was close,” Dani insisted, “who else can last the long against Thor while he’s using his powers?”

“He was using his powers?!” Ned exclaimed, “Holy crap, you’re like really strong. Is it true you beat Thor at arm wrestling?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a video of it.”

“Oh my god!”

Peter smiled at his best friend watching him freak out. He was glad his best friend and his girlfriend got along. It would be hard to hang out with both of them as much as he wanted to if they hated each other. Ned turned to Peter and started talking about how he had to meet the Avengers. In the meantime, Dani swept her fingers over her arms feeling the crests of her muscles, wishing she hadn’t put her jacket in her locker.

“So, Dani, any chance I could get you to model for my photography project,” Michelle asked abruptly. Dani’s eyes snapped up to her warily, waiting on the other girl to laugh and say it was a joke.

“Is it like a muscle composition thing?” Dani questioned when she realized Michelle was serious.

“No actually. I’m thinking about exploring the subject of black femininity and I just think you’d be perfect.”

Dani dipped her head down a little as she gave a small sincere smile, “Um yeah. Text me times that work for you.”

“Cool! Thanks so much, you’re a total lifesaver. I gotta get to Lit before Mr. Thomas has a cow,” she broke off from her little group and as she did Peter gave her a grateful smile. He knew Michelle honestly thought Dani was beautiful, he was grateful that she’d noticed now was the time that she needed that affirmation the most.

“Wow, I’m dating a model and the strongest Avenger,” Peter remarked as they walked into the chemistry lab.

She snorted looking down at her feet, “Second strongest Avenger.”

“I know you’ll beat Thor eventually.”

Dani went off to sit at her own lab table with her partner and Peter sat with Ned at their table. When the school day ended Steve was there to pick them both up. He was in a sensible car he bought shortly after Dani came to live with him because he realized he couldn’t take her everywhere on a motorcycle. They got in and Steve asked about their day as they braved New York traffic. Peter smiled as he listened to Dani talk about her plans to model for Michelle.

“Peter what are you doing for your photography project?” Dani asked suddenly. As she was talking about Michelle she realized that Peter hadn’t said a word about the subject of his work.

“It’s a surprise. I think you’ll like it though,”Peter assured thinking of the candid pictures he had of the people in his life that he loved most. He was going to spend the next week up until the due date selecting the best pictures of people like Dani and Aunt May, and others he who brought his life happiness and make them one cohesive piece. He was actually grateful the Michelle filled up Dani’s schedule so she wouldn’t be suspicious about his absence. Steve dropped Peter off and continued back home.

“I’ve got good friends,” Dani said in the relative quiet of the car. Steve had music playing softly on the radio, but it was mostly just to keep the silence comfortable.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, he expected her to elaborate but she didn’t, thinking instead of what Flash’s friend had said earlier and how Peter and Michelle responded.

As they walked in the house and Dani took off her jacket Steve paid attention to her outfit for the first time, “Isn’t that Peter’s shirt?”


End file.
